Round Six Submissions
by DooodleBerry
Summary: For THC, Hufflepuff, Year Six, Drabble, Professor Sprout, I hope you enjoy!
1. Round Six - Drabble

**House: Hufflepuff**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Professor Sprout**

 **Wordcount: 261**

 **Name: The Tale of a Little Sprout**

 **Beta(s): Trish, Pix, Aya, Paul**

 **A/N: Warnings: OOC Sprout, OOC Neville, Somewhat Canon Divergent. Other than that Enjoy this story.**

 **Pomona Sprout**

"It was a cold day when I was hired as the Herbology Professor for Hogwarts: School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I remember it quite clearly, like it was yesterday. I had just turned twenty-four years old and I was looking for a new job.

"I'd been turned down from every job in Hogsmeade and a blizzard was hitting Scotland. I was too far away from the train station to get back to my apartment, so I headed to Hogwarts, my old home, in the hopes that I'd be able to stay there for the night, or at least until the storm passed.

"I was let in by my old friend, Minerva McGonagall, who had written to me to tell me that she'd become the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, and that I should visit her sometime soon. I'd been ushered to the headmaster's office and I saw that his plants weren't in good shape, not at all.

"I'd always been good at Herbology and I had just what I needed in my bag. I'd taken out my supplies and healed the plants in the office. The former Herbology teacher, Herbert Beery, suffered some sort of mental break over a failed theater club, so a new position had opened.

he next thing I knew, I was the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, becoming a Head of House not long after."

* * *

"I asked for help finding a textbook. Not your life's story." My student, Neville says.

"Right. Here's your book." I reply, handing him the Herbology book he needs.

 **The End**


	2. Round Six - Short Story

**House: Hufflepuff**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Color: Blue**

 **Wordcount: 505**

 **Name: Gathering Blue**

 **Beta(s): Aya,**

 **A/N: This is basically me attempting to be philosophical. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Blue**. What is the color blue? Why does it exist? Those may not be answered in our time, but allow me to try and go on a bit about this mystical color. It means so very much to our society. It's a universal sign of something masculine, or for boys, though one will wonder why, everyone has a little blue on them at least once in their lives. It's the color of the eyes of many brilliant people.

The Ronald Weasley of the Harry Potter book series, which were changed to brown in the movies. The eyes of Headmaster Dumbledore that always peeked out of his half moon spectacles. Though, his eyes were as well changed to brown in the movies. The eyes of Harry Potter are a blue color in the movies, when his mother holds green eyes as he should too, however the movies made his eyes blue and his mother's eyes brown.

Blue is the color of the outfits Beauxbatons girls and boys wear, just as the ribbons they twirl and the butterflies that follow them are also blue. It is the color of the night and the day's sky. It's the color of many paints on the paintings that decorate the corridors of Hogwarts and many wizarding homes. Blue, the colors of one's Patronus, that they cast when in need of powerful magic. Blue is the flash of light as some spells are cast. Blue is the color of ice, though not very noticable. The color of the mermaids that dwell in the lake outside Hogwarts.

It's the color of teacups that professor Trelawney adores, or her crystal ball. The clothes that she wears are blue, too. It's the color of Ravenclaw, the wise birds. Though I never knew why they weren't mascoted by a Raven, it's in their name. It's the color of many potions and potion ingredients. Blue is an odd color, many magical creatures possess it. From Billywigs, to some Thestrals. From Centaurs to mystical flowers. Ordinary butterflies possess the color blue as well.

Blue is something, that, if I do say so myself, catches one off guard. It's a very striking color. If you see someone with blue hair, like Nymphadora Tonks, or someone with blue eyes, you could be taken aback by it. The most striking differences in people are what we remember them most by. Blue skin for example, if you see someone with blue skin, you would look at them and remember them more than someone with your own skin color. Someone with abnormally blue eyes will stick out more than someone with a normal brown eyes. Someone with blue hair is more likely to be noticed than someone with regular brown hair.

Blue is found hidden, sometimes in plain sight. Other times it is not so easy to find. It's the color of ghosts who can give you a fright. It's the color of fish, and some mermaids, too. There are so many ways to seek out that dear color blue. I've spotted most, but tell me, have you?


	3. Round Six - Themed

**House: Hufflepuff**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: A solar flare messes with the flow of Magic**

 **Wordcount: 4236 (per google docs) (all my wordcounts are per google docs)**

 **Name: Power Comes In Many Forms**

 **Beta(s):** Aya, Sasha, Rose

 **A/N: Warnings, Kind!Draco, Disowned!Draco, Draco becomes friends with the Trio, He gets like...half adopted by Molly Weasley, Characters are somewhat OOC, slightly Canon Divergent plot line, Plot Consistency is somewhat iffy but I tried to be better about it.**

 **A note to judges and readers, as this is in first person Point of View, and present tense, Some things that happen won't be explained in full detail, or given much extra thought. You won't know what's happening because the character doesn't know and/or understand what's happening, or if the character has been left in the dark about the subject. This also stands for past and future stories from first person point of view. I will possibly put this note on other stories in first person point of view if more confusion and problems occur on this subject. I have attempted to make this flow as well as I possibly can. I tried to make the flow of dialogue slightly realistic with pauses and such. And the sentences should not flow perfectly smooth when characters are in conversation, as that isn't how we talk normally to others in real life, and I intended to add that sense of realism a bit. If any judges or readers do not prefer LGBTQ+ ships and/or content, I suggest not reading/judging this story because it could contain content you do not accept/prefer to read, or it's just not your cup of tea.**

 **MORE A/N: VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THROUGH FULLY**

 **Some explanation of plot details that could possibly come off as confusing, or ya'll would like to know more about or may need to know more about. Some things will be left untouched by explanation, and if you would like an explanation on them, I suggest writing in the comments what you would like clarification on.**

 **Number One:**

 **Characters are affected by the flare in the way that they have certain magical abilities and levels of power depending on who they THINK about. Not who they are around, even though that is what one might assume. There are certain abilities and power levels for who they think about as well. If they think about someone they hate, they have no magic, if they think about someone they love more than anything, they have the ability to access every spell ever created. In between there are different levels of magic, increasing the more you like someone, and decreasing the more you don't like them.**

 **Number Two:**

 **Up until mostly the end of the fic, Draco is the only one who has figured this out. Everyone else figures their own theories, a major one being that it's who they are around. What they don't think is that how much they like someone corresponds with their abilities, only Draco, and later the Golden Trio, know this. This is able to be used to his advantage if someone else figures it out, by thinking of someone he moderately likes.**

 **Number Three:**

 **Draco has helped the Trio from the sidelines throughout First to Third Year. He is a genuinely nice person on the inside, and he is bound by the strict rules of Pure-blooded society that have too much power over the lives of those it dictates. Draco hates this, but up until a certain point in the fic, he abides by the power his parents, his fear of being disowned, and the Rules have over him. This is my explanation for his cruel and unusual behavior throughout the books.**

 **Number Four:**

 **In this fic, the theme of power is represented by a few different factors. The Solar Flare, which causes the power of witches and wizards to increase and decrease as I've stated in my first two explanations. This affects the flow of magic, and how much power certain wizards and witches have over one another. Another way, is the power the Pureblood Society, His Parents, and the strict rules over his life, affect his choices and decisions. A third way is how Draco gains the power back over his life by standing up to his father, a powerful figure in the wizarding world.**

 **Number Five:**

 **I have a few non-straight/heterosexual crushes and relationships in here. The ones I have pointed out are Hermione and Luna being a secret couple, and Neville having a crush on Ron. My reasons for this are that I believe they are all adorable relationship ideas, and I should be able to do what I please with these, considering other guidelines I need to follow.**

 **Number Six:**

 **I write mainly for myself, and only sometimes do I write fics for other people. Seeing how I write mainly for myself, I understand that there are things you would have liked to see in the story, however this might not happen in the future. It at least won't happen in this story. If you would like to see something in a sequel, or like a sequel to be created with something you feel would be great added on to this story, thank you, please state that in the comments. But I have written this story how I preferred to write it. This will lead me to point seven.**

 **Number Seven:**

 **I am not a telepath, nor do I have telepathic abilities, as much as I wish I do. I can not read the minds of judges and readers, even critics, and I can't think about how you all want the story to go. I can't read your minds and make the story one hundred percent how you all envision it and how every reader wants it to be. I just can't. I try to consider what others might like in the writing. But, I also like to write how I like the story to go. I like to look back and think, I like this, I did a good job on this story and I would read it if I found it somewhere.**

 **Number Eight:**

 **I enjoy helpful criticism. It allows me to grow in my writing. But sometimes criticism is not quite helpful, and I don't consider it advice at all. One of the things I don't consider helpful advice, or criticism is when someone tells me that my sentences are "too short/too long at certain points" . I have varying levels of sentences and sentence structures. Some will be shorter than others. Some will be longer. Some will be middle levels. And so on. Sometimes, throughout this fic, I have sentences shortened to one word per sentence. Other times I have longer, sometimes run-on sentences. This is a technique I use to give certain effects. Shorter sentences I use to convey many things, out of breath, stating certain things with more emphasis, pauses that I don't want to use commas for because that's not the effect I'm going for. I can use it to make the pace quicker if I need as well, among other things that are able to be done with shorter sentences. Longer sentences I use to give detail, explain things better, create suspense, draw out the story more, create relaxing tones, and much more. This is not a grammar mistake I am making, they are in fact, quite purposeful to my writing style and techniques.**

 **Number Nine:**

 **This story is not quite canon. I didn't follow some of the canon character pairings, some characters act out of character, and it's an all around crazy fest. I understand that certain people may not have been together in the books. I understand that other people don't identify, or aren't portrayed in the way I have them identify and act. I know this, very well, as a major Harry Potter fan. However, this is a fanfiction. I know how they act in canon stories, I know how they identify and are portrayed. But with fanfiction I am allowed to write them how I wish to write them.**

 **Number Ten:**

 **This is more of me explaining these explanations. These are meant as explanatory bits of my author's note. These are not meant to call anyone out, or to belittle anyone on their beliefs. It is just to explain some things I have noticed might need explaining from my time on FFN. I wrote these so that I could clear up plot-holes that you all may have wanted explanation for, so I could state some things I find about my own stories, and to give a note to all readers, critics, and judges who may pass by my stories. I have a note to any judges who look over my stories, I will write it below. It's not an upset letter, don't worry.**

 **Dear Judges,**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time in your lives to go over my stories. I really do appreciate it. I love helpful feedback, and hearing, well, reading, how you thought I did. I have a few things I would like you to specifically let me know about in my stories. Things I would like pointed out and how I could fix them. Firstly, if I contradict myself. It is super helpful when you point out if I've contradicted myself, because I most likely haven't noticed it. Secondly, if I have a character repeat themselves, or if something resembles too strongly another scene from previous stories. I love feedback, I really do, and I have some slight feedback and suggestions for you, if you don't mind me stating them. I notice that certain things keep popping up in my feedback, I notice them and try to fix it the best I can, but there is lack of explanation on how I can prevent these things in further cases of writing. I notice also that I don't get feedback on stories you liked. I merely get, I liked it. I feel like pointing out what can be improved upon, even in a story you absolutely adore, can be beneficial. I enjoy feedback on stories you both like, and dislike. I would like you to note that certain things I do may be purposeful. If this competition continues for another year, I plan on becoming a judge next year. I would enjoy judging people and taking from what I've experienced this year as a competitor. I know that you may not always like what I write, and I understand that you would prefer certain things in my stories. I feel like, as a judge, it's not supposed to be fully weighted by personal biases. Nobody has to listen to me, or take my advice. But I do plan on possibly continuing reviewing my judges and leaving them notes in my author's notes. A little thank you, and something I noticed could possibly help becoming the best judge you can be. This has gone on for a very long time and my author's note is now most likely longer than my story itself. So I shall end this note and my author's note soon. Thank you, I hope you enjoy my stories,**

 **~Justaninnocenthufflepuff**

* * *

 **A Solar Flare recently popped up and has affected those with Wizarding Abilities.** We are all isolated in our rooms until the teachers say it's safe to come out of hiding. So I've taken this time to work out what is going on for myself. I've been I have been testing my magic to see what magic I can produce, and how much power I possess. So far my conclusion is this: **The amount of magical power I am able to produce, is weighted by how I feel about someone.** If I think about someone I despise, like Voldemort, I can't produce any magic at all. I'm basically a Muggle.

Though that wouldn't be so bad. Muggles have it easy. They don't have to conform to all the strict rules of the wizarding society. Not to mention the wizarding hierarchy, where Purebloods are the most rule imposed. We must wear the right clothes, make the right friends, think the right way, speak properly, and act right.

This all depends on the wizarding family of course, for me and some of my 'friends' we have rules that are impossible to follow. We must always dress like that of our social status and brag about it. We always have to have the best robes, the finest brooms, and we can't be humble, oh no, we have to shove it in everyone's faces twenty-four seven. We have to make good friends, which means pure-blooded, talented, smart, witches and wizards.

Aside from that, the friends our parents have, we must always be on wonderful terms, and friendly with them so not to have a falling out in our families' status in the hierarchy. We have to share the same ideals with our parents, or at least project that we think that way to the entire wizarding world. They have to believe that we hate Muggle-borns, and that we believe we are allowed to call them filthy and degrading names.

We must think anyone who isn't a Pureblood or who thinks anyone who isn't a Pureblood is worthy of any attention, they are traitors to all that is pure. And we can't be friends with people we want to be friends with. We must speak with grace and poise, never use slang, never speak in a relaxed manner, and never be kind to those who our parents dislike, so mostly everyone. We must act as if we are above everyone else in the world, because that is what is expected of us.

And I hate it. Even though wizards and witches have so much power and the Purebloods especially, the Muggles have the true power. They have the ability, if they so please, to do whatever they like. They could roll around in the dirt, marry anyone they wanted to, and just live their lives.

I wish I had that kind of power, not over my peers, but over myself and my own life. Sadly I don't have that power, I don't even know how to get it. Back to my findings. If I think of someone I love more than anything in the world, my magical power is the greatest I've ever seen. I can produce spells I've never even dreamt of before. I have so much power it's incredible.

I know every spell, every single one, even ones that haven't been used for centuries, the first spells ever created. I have a basic mind map of every spell ever created in wizarding history from the dawn of time. The power I possess when thinking about certain people fluctuates depending on how much I like and dislike them.

When I see people, in real life, and not in my head, they won't know what's going on, or what's happening to them. I'm fairly sure the teachers haven't found out, either. This will be a wonderful opportunity for me to keep track of who feels what about who. I'll take my notebook out with me and see how people feel about me first. I hear a noise outside my door, It's professor Snape.

" _Students, Headmaster Dumbledore says that it is safe to emerge from your rooms._ "

His voice is rather muffled, the result of not being able to use an amplification spell. The fact that he despises most everyone in the school, he most likely doesn't have any magical abilities. I walk out of my bedroom and let my mind stay blank.

I see my closest group of friends. When thinking about them I'm allowed to do mediocre magic, not the best, but it is something. So I must care somewhat for them. I try to cast a spell, and only small magic happens, a doorknob turns into gold from its original silver color. I see everyone else follow suit, their eyes locked on me, and my heart drops.

No magic happens whatsoever. Nobody has been able to cast a spell when looking at me, and most likely thinking about me either. I walk by my supposed friends and they smile their fake smiles that I so stupidly bought up until this point. The power those smiles had over me. I will do anything for their smiles. Well, I _did_ do anything for those smiles. I thought so truly that they were genuine smiles, that I made my friends happy.

But obviously they were plastered on the faces of those I care for like simple masks. I leave the common room, and as I head down the corridors I see people attempting to cast magic, some getting magic, but once they look at me their magical abilities stop. They halt right in the middle of casting a spell.

The Hufflepuffs are the only ones who _really_ have any magical abilities when looking at me. That's because they have so much love in their hearts, and so powerful is that love. I guess the Headmaster was right when he said that the most powerful magic is love. As I walk into the great hall I see people gathered around the Gryffindor table. People from every house, blood status, race, and creed. They are gathered around the most brilliant show of lights and magic one can ever lay eyes on.

The Gryffindor house has a lot of children from the Weasley family, and they all love each other more than words can describe. They have a real love that I wish for with my family, but don't receive. Sometimes, when I can't sleep at night, I wish I could be a part of their family, to live with them and be loved. Though, they most likely hate me. The things I've said in the past about people they care about and them in general.

I didn't mean to say those things. I truly didn't. But people have been surrounding me that can tell my parents, tell the wizarding world that I don't care who I'm friends with, that I don't mind being friends with Muggles for Merlin's sake. I know that all that is true, but if my parents caught wind of me being so accommodating, they'd most likely disown me. I would have no money, no home, and no family. So I have to act how they expect me to act. And I hate that they have this power over me, but I can't help it.

"Draco! Come on over!" I hear Pansy, one of my newly found fake friends, say to me from the Slytherin house table.

 _I'd rather stay here, thanks_. I think, if only I could say it out loud.

"Make me," I reply, half joking, half challenging her to use some magic, challenging her to like me.

She attempts a spell, and like I expected, she fails miserably. So I stay put, and turn my gaze to the hubbub.

The Weasley children, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger are all casting wonderful spells; they truly love each other and it's beautiful. I sigh dreamily, wishing I could be a part of that. Wishing I had a true group of friends. I adore the Golden Trio, and the Weasley family. They show that there is good and bad in the people we know. And that power doesn't corrupt, people do.

Power handed to someone isn't what corrupts them, they can do good things with it, and make the world a better place. The people in our lives, or even the people with the power, are what corrupts this world and the power it holds. The people who mold our minds, who feed us lies, who will do anything for the power they desire. _THEY_ are what corrupts us and the power we hold, not the power itself.

I like to help theGolden Trio when they need it. In our First Year, when they were finding the truth about the Philosopher's Stone, I was the one who kept the professors away in the library. I was the one to distract the teachers for long enough for them to slip nimbly by. I was the one who got us purposefully in trouble so we could explore the forest we otherwise were forbidden from, in order to arouse the suspicion even further.

In Second Year I distracted the youngest Weasley, Ginny, for long enough so that my father could slip her a book that would eventually fall into the hands of the chosen one for him to learn of the threat that our world is facing. It was I who ripped out a page of a book I otherwise had no use for and could've just had my father buy in order to sneak it to the wonderfully minded Muggle-born Hermione Granger; and in order for them to save Ginny and learn of Tom Riddle.

And in turn destroy the first horcrux, though Harry and his friends don't even know what those were yet. It was I in Third Year who kept teachers at bay, who helped struggling students with homework, and who was working on an improved serum for Professor Lupin before he left Hogwarts. I've now had no use, but to try and perfect it in case of werewolf students in the future. And I secretly send samples of it to him to keep his transformations completely at bay. He doesn't know it's _me_ sending the samples to him, but I get letters back with thanks. I also keep the secrets at Hogwarts. I know who likes who, and if they are together or not. As fourteen year olds hormones are kicking up, I need to be careful.

I even have a crush of my own. I know that Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood are secretly going out. I know that Neville, the Gryffinpuff is secretly in love with Ron Weasley, and I'm pretty sure the redhead reciprocates those feelings. Though I haven't figured it out yet.

I look back up, snapped out of my daze by willpower coming from who knows where. I see the Trio moving out of the group of people and towards the Library. I decide, spontaneously, to follow them and possibly drop a book or two off of a stack of random ones I'm carrying. Those books will be dropped after I hear what they need help with. I follow them, out of their line of sight mind you, and make sure to look as non-suspicious as possible. They sit down at a table that I can easily overhear from behind a bookshelf. They shuffle around so they can sit closer to each other, and I wait.

"We need to know what's happening right now. To figure it out somehow," Hermione Granger, the (in my opinion) smartest member of the Trio, says.

I move from my vantage point and start searching for the S section of magic. I find multiple books on Solar Flares and I pick out some random ones describing sense ensnarement and how to cast it. I pile a few of those on my arms and then on top I put the Solar Flare books, which will fall off with a cleverly timed spell as I walk by them.

I make my way back to the Librarian, and as I time it, the books on solar flares that I picked out fall off my stack of books. I pretend not to notice. I feel a hand grab mine and turn around to see Harry Potter, with his lovely green eyes, and his perfect jawline, and his glasses that aren't quite perfect but suit him. His hair that always seems to be in disarray, looking up at me, mouth parted and ready to speak. He is holding one of the books in his hands, one of the ones I deem most helpful for them, and is partially holding it out for me.

"May I help you?" I ask, letting my normal voice be free, my softer, kinder, more natural and adoring, voice that I'm not allowed to use anywhere. This shocks Harry, but he recovers.

"Er, Yes. Well, you dropped this book on Solar Flares and I presume you need it," he says.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. I don't really need it, I already have an idea on what's going on. I was just holding it to see if it had any valuable information. You can have it, though," I reply to him, smiling a genuine smile.

It is not one of the oh so common tight lipped smiles, or smirks that Slytherin is so noted for. I hear Hermione snort, even though I'm right behind her in class scores. She doesn't know that, she thinks that I'm some moron who knows nothing.

"You...do?" Harry asks, his green eyes alight with intrigue.

"Well I have an idea, a hypothesis if you will. I've come up with it whilst in isolation, though I've yet to have a chance to properly test it," I reply.

Harry turns to his friends, shooting them a questioning look. They sigh, and move over, giving me room. I'm now glad that I brought my notebook. Before I can sit down however, a hand grabs me and drags me away from them. I turn around to see a furious and slightly worried Pansy Parkinson staring at me, trying to find words to say.

"What are you doing?" she asks me, her voice a whisper, trying to convey the effect of yelling.

"What I want to do, why should it concern you?" I reply to her, my voice matching hers.

"You're breaking almost every rule we follow. Every rule we LIVE by," She says, her voice increasing in volume.

From the interested looks of the trio I suspect they've heard everything that we've been saying this entire time, which isn't much, but yet is a lot, at the same time.

"Well Pansy, let me tell you something. I want to live my life how I want to live my life. I don't want to follow those stupid rules anymore. I want to be a free person, and not be controlled. I want to feel somewhat powerful. You all, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, My Parents, The Pureblood society, no longer have any power over me. None at all. So now if you'll kindly excuse me, I have a hypothesis to explain, I reply to her, thoroughly done with the conversation.

I leave her in a state of somewhat shock and walk back to the table the Trio is at, smiling meekly. Their faces are interested, but they are trying to make it seem as if they aren't.

"You're wondering what just happened," I say, matter of factly.

"We're wondering what just happened," Ron says, two seconds later. I sigh and run my hands through my hair before starting the story.

"So, Purebloods follow a lot of rules. And I mean A LOT of them. It differs from family to family but we basically have to act like we're above everyone, boast about our wealth, not associate with anyone other than who agrees with us or isn't our blood status, think like our parents, and do what they say. I don't want to do that. And I told Pansy that. And now I feel like, so powerful. Like I have control over my whole life now," I say, having explained the gist of my predicament.

"But what about your parents?" Hermione asks. I gulp down my fear and think of how to reply.

"Well...unless they um….what's the word, uh, hear of what I've done I should be fine. We aren't allowed to send owls for another few days and by that time Pansy should've forgotten," I reply.

"But...today is the day wizarding parents are visiting," Hermione says. I feel the color drain from my face.

And soon I see the color drain from the Trio's faces as well. I turn around to see my father storming towards me. I don't move, holding my ground, trying not to let the power he has over me frighten me at all.

"Draco," He says, addressing me curtly.

"Father," I reply, matching the curtness of his voice.

"What, may I ask, in MERLIN'S NAME, are you doing?" he asks, raising his voice briefly.

"Sitting with friends, Mister Malfoy," I hear Ron reply for me. I smile back at him and mouth a thank you before turning back to my father, who gives a harsh laugh.

"What friends? His actual friends are telling me he doesn't care about the rules of our society," he says.

"I don't. I don't like those rules, that I can't be friends with who I want. My 'friends' don't even like me. I'm done with those rules! Done with the power you think you have over me! I want to have the power! I want to rule my OWN life!" I raise my voice at the end, stressing my point further.

He looks down at me, his gaze turning cold, I have no idea what's going to happen.

"Then you are done with this family. I will not tolerate your disrespect our name and the morals we stand for. You are being disowned from our family. You are not allowed access to the money we possess, the clothing we provide, the home we run, or association as a family member. You will not be returning for holidays or breaks, we will sign permission slips if needed, and that is all. Your clothes will be burned, and your room is to be cleaned out. The house elves will no longer regard you as a master, and you are not permitted to look at or talk to us in public," he says.

My stomach drops to the floor. What I feared would happen, has happened. But yet, I am free now. Free of the burdens that plague the pureblood society. I can be free. I can marry who I want to marry, dress how I'd like to dress, act however I bloody wish, and think in my own right mind.

"Draco….are you? Are you ok?" I hear Hermione ask. Her voice is, for once, filled with empathy.

"I mean. Yeah. I feel powerful, I have my life to live my way. Although I will have to stay at the castle over holidays, and always wear my robes, and not pay for anything on school trips. And not receive letters. But other than that I am perfectly ok." I stop, trying to think a little bit.

"Hey. I'm really sorry for everything I've like… ever said to you. I didn't mean any of it. It's just," I pause and sigh, running my hands through my hair, yet again, it's my way of thinking.

"Every time I'm ever near you guys someone can overhear us and I can't talk to you, er, talk to you _**kindly**_ that is. Until now." I finish my sentence, and I see Hermione's eyes click somehow.

"Speaking of until now, you were going to tell us about the uh….uhhhhh," Ron says, trailing off.

"Solar Flare," I say, to spark his memory. He nods.

"Solar Flare, exactly what I was going to say. I just er, wanted to know if you remembered it," He says, which causes Hermione to laugh, which in turn causes Harry to laugh, and then, I laugh.

It's a good laugh, one I haven't had in a while. A carefree, joyous laugh of the free.

"So from what I've thought of, my hypothesis is that your magical power and ability depends on the people you think of and are around. So, for example, if I think about Voldemort," I can't finish my sentence before I am pushed out of the way by an older, redheaded woman. Molly Weasley.

"Stay away from my children Malfoy! Don't think I don't see right through you," She says.

"Through….. what may I ask?" I ask her, she looks at me suspiciously, but I can see some pity in her eyes. I wonder why.

"Mum," Ron begins, which causes Molly to snap her head towards him. He gulps.

"He er…. isn't all that bad, Mum. He's actually a pretty nice person. He was talking about Pureblood rules that he had to follow. By talking to us, he broke them all or something..." He says. She looks at me and her eyes soften with recognition.

"I uh… I just got disowned. I don't know if that happened to any of you but uh….. yeah," I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

Before. You. Can. Blink. Molly Weasley has engulfed me into a bear hug.

"That's alright, dear. If you need you can stay with us for holidays. I am wonderful at knitting. You seem about Ron's size, you can share his hand me downs." She trails off as she walks away, most likely planning something that I will endure later.

I look to the trio and I see that they are all staring at me expectantly.

"Ah, yes. Where was I… Voldemort. If I think about Voldemort–who I despise–I have no magic, so basically I'm a Muggle. If I think of someone I love more than anything," I see the expectant looks of the Trio, waiting for me to name my crush.

"You don't get to know who it is. Moving on, if I think of unnamed person, then I have the most amazing magical power in the world. I have access to every spell ever created. The varying levels of feeling I have for someone affects the amount of power I have." Hermione is nodding.

"That makes sense. It's only a hypothesis, though. You still need to test it," she says.

"Yeah, Ron and Harry can be the subjects, because they have bolder emotions than the two of us, and we'll run multiple tests. We may need Lovegood and Longbottom as our second set of subjects," I say.

Harry and Ron look between themselves and us, clearly lost.

"Ronald, Harry. I need you to both try and cast a Patronus charm. Ron, think about your Mother, and Harry think about Voldemort," Hermione says.

Harry and Ron nod and take their positions. She holds up three fingers as I wait to take notes. At one both boys close their eyes and cast their wands. Ron's wand casts a patronus, while Harry gets nothing. I mark it.

"Now, Ron, think of uh…. Lucius Malfoy, and Harry think of Draco. Both of you try and cast a patronus."

She holds up three fingers yet again, and counts them down. This time Ron has no avail, while Harry casts a Stag patronus that runs around the room before vanishing as it passes through me. I take down what we've found in my notebook, and nod for Hermione to continue.

"Ok. Last One. Both of you think of someone who you hold somewhat admiration for. Try to cast Wingardium Leviosa. Then, think again about that person and try to transfigure something. Lastly think of those people again and try to cast a Cruciatus Curse," she says.

Again she counts down non-verbally, and again they cast their spells. The first time, they both cast their spells. The second time, they're yet again somewhat successful, and the last time they get nothing.

"I think our tests are conclusive. Draco's hypothesis has been correct. I think we should keep this to ourselves and tell the teachers after the effects of this Solar Flare are over. We can't let anyone have too much power, it could corrupt them." Hermione says. I sigh and begin a sort of lecture.

"I have a saying Hermione. Power doesn't corrupt, people do. This means that the power one is given or has found or is obtained somehow, isn't what corrupts them. It's themselves, the people around them, and the people sometimes in their heads that corrupt them. People with power _can_ do good things with it, if they are good hearted and people don't get to them and make them become power hungry maniacs. Other times, the people either are corrupt already, and power is dangerous to give to them, or the people around them mold their minds into power consuming beasts," I say.

She nods, thinking over it for what feels like ages. After a while we all head to the great hall where I sit at the table of my newfound group of friends. I am finally able to be me. I finally have control over my life. I have _**power**_. And I plan to use it the best way I can, to help others.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
